


Longest Night

by Tarvera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera
Summary: Christmas Gift for Livvibee! Basically porn with a tiny bit of plot. Just some Christmas fun with little shit Stiles and gruff Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivviBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/gifts).



> Thrown together on a whim as a Christmas Gift. Just some Christmas fun with little shit Stiles and gruff Derek. Hope you all like it!

Derek usually cursed his boyfriend’s clumsy flailing, as often it led to perilous situations that caused his heart to almost stop. It could not be healthy for a heat, even for a werewolf one, to be put under the kind of strain that came with being in love with Stiles Stilinski. Smirking at the swearing as Stiles stubbed his toe on something on the floor, he let the soothing sound of the man’s heartbeat settle over him. It was worth it, Stiles was worth it. 

“I can hear you, you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah, magic wolfy hearing and all that jazz. Well, come on lazywolf, up! Out of the bed! Things to do! People to see! Magic tree stumps to bless!” 

Derek sighed and flopped deeper into the bed, smirking as he heard Stiles’ heartbeat speed up. “Well, you know how I feel about all those things so maybe I’ll just stay here.” 

“Nah uh, grinchwolf, up! Up! Last solstice of the age of pisces! I literally spent a year on this stupid blessing and you are not going to miss my masterpiece.” Stiles swan dived on top of him with a war cry that had him flipping his boyfriend over to growl into the little shit’s neck. Squirming, Stiles pushed weakly at his shoulders. “Deeereek...come on...we don’t have time for this!” 

Rubbing his beard against Stiles’ sensitive skin, he ignored the yelps of protest. “Make it worth it to me.” 

“Seriously? You need a bribe to come watch your fantastic and amazing lover do hot magic?” 

Huffing, Derek sat up, still straddling Stiles and raised an eyebrow. “And listen to you whine and bitch the whole walk there because of how cold you are? Yeah, no. Make it worth my while.” 

Squirming again, Stiles tried to wriggle out but couldn’t get past the weight of the werewolf on top of him. Giving it up with a dramatic sigh, he threw an arm over his eyes. “Fine. I’ll blow you when we get back and then let you come all over my face and rub your cum into my hair and leave it like that for the breakfast everyone is coming over for.” 

Derek’s dick twitched with interest but he still hesitated before agreeing. Eying his boyfriend with calculating eyes, he tapped the top of Stiles' nose. “Throw in me fingering you until you’re desperate and then I plug you and you’ve got a deal.” 

Spluttering, Stiles threw his hands up in the air. “Dude! It’s just a walk in the woods, in the snow, that’s like three walks worth of making it worth your while.” 

Yawning and smirking, Derek settled back onto his haunches, effectively pinning Stiles’ legs to the bed. “Guess it’s not that important to you then.” 

“Oh my gods, fine! Yes, I will let you do all those things to me. Sweet goddess of the forest, you are a dirty, dirty wolf.” 

The walk, as Derek had predicted, was full of complaints and comments about the weather, rocks, snow and could Derek please, for the love of all the pantheons of gods, carry him. Because he was weak when it came to his boyfriend (and because it was fun to get Stiles to yelp when he threw the wriggling young man over his shoulder), he did carry Stiles for the last ten minutes of the walk to the Nemeton. 

Once there, Stiles became all business, shoving several bundles of fresh cuttings from the greenhouse in Derek’s hands and directing him where to place what. This is the important part so he silently did as Stiles directed. The grove of trees surrounding the Nemeton was silent in the dark forest. 

The only sounds were the slight rustling noises he and Stiles made as they moved around the Nemeton. Just as they finished, he caught a familiar scent. Stiffening up, he turned around to see two large wolves appear from the forest. His breath caught in his throat and he turned watering eyes to his boyfriend. 

Stiles had a smug grin on his face and turned to greet the two wolves. “Glad you could make it, zombiewolf and Cora. We’re almost done setting it up but Derek looks like he needs his face licked.” 

Peter, of course, was the first to lunge, knocking him down and preceding to slobber into his face. The joy of the thrumming pack bond overrode any annoyance he could feel at the indignity and he buried his face in the wolf’s scruff, turning only to pull Cora down with them. A yip signaled a coyote, who wriggled her way into the pile, biting at Peter’s ears. Laughing, Derek scrambled around on the snow frosted ground until Stiles cleared his throat. 

“All right, up now, Hales. We’ve got a new season to welcome in. Der, you staying human?” 

Untangling himself from his relatives, he marched over to sweep his boyfriend up in a bruising kiss. “However you need me, babe.” 

Flailing a bit, Stiles extracted himself and turned bright red. “Right, uh, doesn’t matter. It’s more about intent than any formalness.” 

Staying in human form, Derek followed Stiles to the base of the once great tree. Stiles pulled out a pouch out of his pocket and moved on top of the stump. Taking a deep breath, the man looked up at the heavens and slowly let the dirt from the pouch fall downward. 

“On the eve of the end of an age, on the verge of a new one, on the night of the longest night, we come here to this ancient site. What once guarded our land has laid fallen and left to dust. We come to renew our vows as Guardians of this land. We ask for favor of the forest, land and creatures that dwell here. Let this be the time of a new dawn.” 

The last of the dirt fell and Derek, stepping up beside his mate and partner, tilted his head back to howl to land. The music of his pack followed and he could feel the tremble as the Nemeton heard them. The air seemed razor sharp, for a moment it all seemed to hang in a question then something snapped and he could feel everything. Power rushed through him and his howl became triumphant. The call of an alpha, claiming what was theirs. 

The walk back to the house was raucous, full of yelps, nips and lots of snowy take downs. He could stop smiling as the giddy rush of power and pack was still flowing through him. Banging through the front door, he waved off his family with a shout to find empty rooms for sleeping then swept up his mate. 

“We did it!” Stiles’ cry was jubilant as they burst into their bedroom. Dropping his mate on the floor, smirking at the crash and tangle of limbs, he fisted out his cock. 

“Suck.” He ordered, knowing there was a growl behind the words as he fangs were fighting to drop. The alpha power was a heady feeling, sweeping him up in euphoria and deep arousal. 

“Oh shit, that’s so hot.” Stiles lunged forward, hands quick and deft as they began to stroke up Derek’s long shaft. “Alpha, my alpha...my mate…” 

He couldn’t help but shift at the words, reaching down to tangle a clawed hand in his mate’s hair. Speaking was beyond him but after six years, Stiles didn’t need words to know what he wanted. Smirking up at him, the man licked up the thick cock, pausing for a moment over the head before sinking down deep onto it. When the tip hit the end of Stiles’ throat, Derek tightened his grin for a moment, letting the waves of heat roll through him and settle in a steady pulse. 

Then Stiles moaned, throat pulsing around the cock’s slit. Eyes rolling back in his head, Derek snarled and thrust up and in, pressing as deep as he could go. Out, in, out, in, all heat, suction and beautiful choking tears as his mate trembling before him. His release spasmed out of him at just the right moment. Panting, he felt himself heating back up, watching his cum soak the face in front of him. 

Not giving him anytime to recover, he dragged Stiles up by the shirt to capture his lips in a tight kiss. Glassy eyed and gasping, his mate went limp, letting Derek rip his clothes off and toss him onto the bed. Straddling the naked body, he rubbed his already hardened cock between Stiles’ ass cheeks. 

“Gods, Derek, fuck me so hard I can’t sit for weeks, please…” Forcing his claws to retract, he fumbled with the lube. Pouring a hefty portion between the cracks before plunging two fingers straight in. Stiles spasmed, “oh fuck, alpha, oh shit!” 

Growling, he slapped the outside of a thigh. “You can take it, say it, tell me you can take it.” 

“Holy green gods and little fishes can I take it. Come on alpha, this is weaksauce, give it to me good, sourwolf.” 

Another slap to the thigh and a snarling growl just made Stiles moan louder. Skipping the third, he pressed straight to four fingers, widening and pressing deep into his mate. He knew the man could take it, he had smelled the lube as soon as Stiles had come in the room that night. The only reason there hadn’t been a plug already in was because his mate knew how much Derek loved this part. Stretching that gorgeous ass open and making it ready for him. 

Flipping Stiles over now, he pulled up at the legs until they were at his shoulder then thrust in hard, bottoming out in one go. Crying out, Stiles arched his back, hands scrambling at the bedsheets. Losing himself in the pulsing muscles around his cock, he kept up a pounding rhythm. Every moan and whine from his mate, only served to make him go harder and harder until he was coming again with a loud howl. 

For a long moment, they just stayed frozen, both lost in the haze of post orgasm. With one last groan, he pulled out, shoving Stiles back over to lie on his stomach while pulling out the plug from the drawer with a trembling hand. It took only seconds to work it in, holding it in place for a moment, before collapsing down, half on top of Stiles. 

Tucking his head in, he kissed several soft kisses to the man’s shoulder, while wrapping his body more securely around his mate’s limp form. With the pack bonds thrumming away inside him, the content and pliant mate in his arms, he let his eyes flutter closed. He had a true pack again and the Hale land was his.


End file.
